Do You Like Me?
by Jenni N
Summary: An archive of short stories, or one shots if you like to call them that, that features these ships: TancredxEmma, CharliexOlivia, PatonxJulia, LyellxAmy, etc. For more info about the ships I write about, check my profile.
1. The Art Room Part One

**Couple: Tancred and Emma**

_* This happened when Mr. Boldova was still teaching at Bloors._

A painting, a missing bottle of blue paint, three charcoal sticks, a box of chalk, and an uncompleted drawing. All of this worried Emma Tolly for she had failed to find all of these items (however the painting and drawing were safely stowed away in the art room, they just needed to be completed).

She glumly made her way to the art room, already thinking of multiple dialogues to present to Mr. Boldova, the art teacher. So far, her favorite one was, "I'm sorry Mr. Boldova, but I couldn't find them. If you give me one more day I'm sure I can track them down."

_Yes. _She thought as she neared the door, opened ajar. _That's the best I have._

"I'm sorry Mr. Bo-" she started to say but something halted her. No, not only something, but _someone_.

"Tancred?" she gasped, her eyes meeting his electrifying gaze. Is it a dream? Is this seriously happening? But there he was. Sitting on a desk, his stormy eyes gleamed at her and his crackling spiky blonde hair greeted her with a series of sparks.

"The one and only." came his reply.

Emma tore her eyes away from him and down to the table in which it supported a load of supplies. In fact, the very same supplies she was hunting for!

"I noticed you were looking for them."

Emma glanced back up at him. She had a crazy urge to smile. He noticed? He noticed her?

Tancred nodded to the supplies. "I went ahead and tracked them down for you." He grinned to himself as he watched Emma's expression.

"You shouldn't have." Emma said, walking towards him and the desk.

"Em, I'm your friend. And that's what friends do."

Emma's smile faltered for a second but then it regained its original happiness, except it looked as if she was smiling half heartedly. Tancred caught that sign and wondered what happened that made her falter.

Emma replayed the words 'that's what friends do' over and over. It was a friendly and generous gesture, for Tancred was usually impatient and him taking his time to locate supplies that Emma was looking for was very nice, but were they friends and only just friends?

_Of course. We're only friends, just friends. _She thought sadly. She smiled on the outside but on the inside she felt crestfallen.

"So...erm...where's Mr. Boldova?" she stammered, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Er...I, um..." Apparently, Emma wasn't the only one lost for words.

"Not here?"

Tancred looked at her for a few seconds and nodded his head dumbly. He watched Emma sigh a little sigh and murmured a quick 'Thank you Tancred.' before she turned and walked away. She was nearly at the door when Tancred suddenly blurted, "Em, wait!"

Emma spun around-her heart lifting slightly, but only just-and listened to Tancred as he said: "How 'bout a movie Saturday?"


	2. Picking Colors

**Couple: Charlie and Olivia**

**Picking Colors**

If anyone happened to pass by backstage in the auditorium, they would hear constant groans.

"Come on, tell me!" Olivia Vertigo cried. "Blue or green? Is it really that hard?"

Charlie Bone scoffed, wondering why he agreed to help Olivia decide what color dye to dye her hair for the following school week. "Green." he said. Honestly, he didn't care what color he picked. He thought Olivia was pretty whether or not her hair was green. He looked at her and realized why he agreed to help.

She was amazing.

He watched with total adoration as Olivia set down the blue bottle in the 'No' pile and picked out another bottle from the pile that hadn't been compared yet and held them up for Charlie to see. "Green or gold?" she asked.

Charlie caught a glimpse of the pile of bottles that has yet to be compared and was torn between his infatuation with Olivia and his desire to have his 'Me Time'. No, it wasn't infatuation. He decided that he isn't crazy about her. But then again...

"Gold."

Olivia grinned and nodded approvingly and set down the green and proceeded to choose another bottle. "Good, because I had my hair green a few weeks ago-remember that? After that my hair looked like faded lettuce for a whole week! I tried to dye over it with pink but it ended up looking horrible. Remember? It was a mess. And I'm getting tired of green because I had to take seven showers JUST to get it out of my hair. Gold is a much more easier color, you know what I mean? I mean, come on. Gold, when you wash it a bit, it starts to fade and become blonde. And then I'll look blonde so I can get two colors with only one dying. It's like buy one get one FREE. And you know that's a bargain so I like that color so I approve of that color but if I die my hair gold all the time it won't be unique so I don't do it often but that last time I dyed my hair gold was a month ago. Do you think it's too early to go back to gold or what? I mean seriously, I think-"

Olivia was cut off in mid sentence for this very reason: Charlie Bone leaned in and _kissed_ her!

_Only way to get her to shut up... _Charlie thought bitterly. But his bitterness didn't last. The moment his lips touched hers his cynical side was quickly distinguished and he ended up falling head over heels for Olivia Vertigo for another time.

Olivia, surprised but very pleased, kissed back, slowly lowering the bottles of dye back onto the table and focused more on the kiss than on silly little colored bottles.

Seconds passed and they pulled back, gazing at each others' eyes, mesmerized. "That was...nice." Olivia murmured somewhat dreamily.

Charlie nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. "So er...gold it is?"

Olivia smiled. "Yes, gold. Gold will do quite nicely this week."


	3. The Rose

**Couple: Paton and Julia**

Julia listened to the soft pitter-patter of the rain pounding on the roof outside. It was dark outside, only faded orbs of light were seen from the raindrop stained windows. She fiddled her fingers on a single red rose nervously. Warm and comforting smells had reached its way to the actual bookstore from the kitchen. It helped lower her heart rate, along with the rain.

Minutes ago, she had checked in on Emma, and was glad to find her sound asleep, safe for the first time in a while. Yes, another good thing to steady her heart.

She glanced around. The lights were off-everyone knows that he didn't like light bulbs- and the scented candles cast dancing shadows along the wall while providing a satisfying aroma. She walked towards the mirror hanging on the wall behind the counter and double checked that she looked suitable for the dinner to come. Red dress...check. Hair curled...check. Did she look good enough? What about her breath? Was it minty enough? Did she have the right poise? What if she messed up?

All of the negative thinking made her feel even more self conscious. She sighed and fiddled with her rose again. "How can a rose maintain its beauty?" she pondered. Silence... "You make it look so easy..." she murmured to the rose.

She started when she heard a little tinkle of the bell. She spun around and a friendly face smiled at her. "Good evening Julia." Paton said.

Julia blushed and was grateful that the candles didn't show her pink face.

"Good evening Paton." she replied casually.

She watched as he hung up his coat on the coat-rack. "That smells wonderful." he said, directing his attention to the door that led to the kitchen. "What did you make?"

"Roasted duck with a raspberry glaze..." she said. She searched his face for any sign of reluctance. To her, it didn't sound very appetizing but in truth it was very delectable. "And for dessert I made crème brulee."

"Sounds fancy." he said as they entered the kitchen.

"It's amazing." Julia said, sounding relieved. "Trust me, you'll love it."

Paton rushed to pull a chair out for her and motioned for her to sit. She smiled and sat down. When he sat down, he noticed the rose that she held.

"That's a beautiful rose you have there." he said earnestly.

"Thank you. I picked it from my flower box. They're such stunning flowers." she said, twirling the flower for a special effect.

"Not as stunning as you, my dear."

She looked up at him and felt her cheeks redden. "Oh I can't possibly compete with a rose."

"Julia, you don't need to compete. With a single glance everyone can say that you would win."

Julia beamed. "Thank you Paton."

Paton nodded. "You're welcome. Now, how about that duck?"


	4. The Art Room Part Two

**The Art Room Part Two**

**Couple: Tancred and Emma**

*As if we're in the art room...

Tancred grinned. He replayed the words coming from her lips over and over in his head. 'I would love to go with you...I would love to go with you...I would love to go with you...'

Lysander had spent the morning on the phone with him joking about how long it took for him to ask her out. "About time. I was worried I'd be long gone before you ask." he had said.

Emma felt the same way. She raced home after hopping off the last step on the bus cheerfully to tell Olivia the news. She was red for the rest of the afternoon after she had hung up with Olivia. Like Lysander, Olivia had told her that it was about time. "If you two had waited even longer I swear I would probably..."

Now Emma was in her room, waiting for him to come along. She combed her hair over and over, making sure to detangle any rowdy knots and stubborn thickets of split ends (she was stunned that many had developed ever since yesterday).

And Tancred, he could have sworn he heard his heart beat all the way to Emma's place. Occasionally he would grin maniacally for no apparent reason

(although we all know better) and a few accelerating paces burst out from him, only to slow down in order to not make himself look mental in front of the public.

He approached the store door and gazed upwards, looking at Emma's window. The curtains were closed as usual but wait! Was that Emma, peeking out to see if he had arrived? He didn't know, it could be a trick of the light, maybe he was seeing things...But did he really want to believe that?

Emma was, in fact, looking out the window. She smiled with pleasure and raced down the stairs and out to the store to greet him. She knew her aunt was watching secretly in the kitchen, peering into the store with a smile on her face. She ignored that fact because she knew she would redden, and it wasn't the time to do that now.

Tancred entered the store as Emma opened the door for him. He held his breath once he looked at her. Emma was, of course, shining brightly like a star. Her hair looked soft and smooth and her bright blue eyes twinkled. "So er...are you ready to go?" he asked.

Emma nodded. "I'll be ready if only you are."

And needless to say, they were ready.


	5. Penny

** Penny**

**Couple: Lysander and Lauren**

Everywhere she looked, everywhere she went, all she saw was couples everywhere, looking at each other with adoration, holding on to each other, murmuring soft warm words to each other as if he or she was the only person they cared about. Time after time, she started envying her friends who had dates. She wished she had someone who cared about her, tell her how pretty she looked, and be there for her.

And she wanted to do the same to him, whoever him will be.

It's everywhere, she would look at the Television store when she passed by from school and in the display case the t.v's would show a girl waiting for a boy to rescue her, and when she walked by the park she would see an elderly couple taking a stroll, holding hands and smiling, laughing...

She would go home and see her parents in the kitchen, preparing dinner. Her mom would laugh a little laugh while her dad did something ridiculously idiotic, either on purpose or it was an accident. Lauren saw the love in their eyes. She only wished to do the same to another.

It was a breezy afternoon, the sun cautiously peering out from the wispy clouds and then disappearing again, only to peek out once more. She walked home from school, eyes fixed on the sidewalk. She stopped abruptly when she spotted a penny head side up. It was a lucky penny.

She bent over and picked it up. Pocketing it, she continued her way home. On the way, she walked by the park. She expect to see the elderly couple again, as they strolled through the park everyday at the time she passed by. But they weren't there. Odd...

She saw them later by a fountain. She never saw it before, was it new?

The couple tossed something in and Lauren watched as their lips moved up and down. They were making a wish.

The couple left and Lauren, out of curiosity, hurried up to the fountain and looked at its watery surface. A coat of pennies shimmered in the water, reflecting the sun's beams. She automatically dug her hand in her pocket and pulled out the penny she picked up from the sidewalk. He knew what she wanted but was it selfish of her? She stared at the fountain. And then back at her penny. "I wish have what I wanted dearly." she said, thinking that the fountain wouldn't work. It was just something she'll do for fun, yes, that was it. She isn't selfish...and she never wanted to be selfish.

She tossed the penny in to the fountain and it joined with the others. She watched as it emitted a bright gleam. She sighed and turned. Again, her eyes were fixed on the sidewalk. In her mind she was laughing at how stupid she was, making a wish that would not come true.

And suddenly, she found herself on the ground, the air knocked out of her and books laid sprawled around her. She heard a hasty apology and looked up. She froze. The person who she had walked into did too. They stared at each other for a while before the person she walked into got up and put out a hand for her to grab.

She wordlessly took it and he helped her up.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." he said hurriedly.

"No, no, it was my fault. I should have watched where I was going." Lauren said.

The boy gave her a smile and she smiled back. He bent over to retrieve his books and she bent over to help. "Thank you, er..." he stopped and looked at her expectantly.

"Lauren." she said, smiling.

The boy smiled. "Lysander." He glanced around and said, "Do you think you have some time to help me on homework? I'm getting a little confused about chemical equations."

Laughing, Lauren nodded. "Sure. I can help you."

Lysander grinned. "Awesome."

The two headed to the library and Lauren couldn't help but think about the wish she made. And it all started with a little penny.


	6. Today

******Today**

**Couple: Paton and Julia**

Paton stared at the high ceiling. He closed his eyes and thought back to the moment it happened.

* * *

It was a fall afternoon with a slight breeze. Paton and Julia walked up a slope hand in hand, Julia with the basket of food and Paton with a blanket tucked under his arm.

"It's a nice day to go on a picnic Paton." Julia said, breathing in the fresh air. "It's so beautiful here too."

They both came to a stop at the oak tree at the very top of the slope. When Paton had spread the blanket out onto the grass and smoothed it and Julia set out the food, Julia sat down and sighed, "This is really nice, don't you think?"

"I agree." Paton said, sticking his hand into his pocket. _Now? Or should I wait after lunch? _He thought.

"Paton, what would you like on your sandwich? Ham, turkey, or both?"

He snapped his attention to Julia and muttered, "Er, both."

He watched as she prepared his sandwich with care. "Julia?"

She looked up. Paton gazed deep into her brown eyes. They looked back with curiousity. "Yes?"

_Say it. _

"Er..."

_Too much time has passed. _Paton thought with disappointment.

"Do you happen to have mayo in that basket?"

Julia laughed as Paton watched with dissatisfaction. "Mayo, ketchup, mustard, whatever you feel like it's in there."

The afternoon went by slowly, the two of them sat next to each other and commented on how brilliant the city looked on top of the hill.

"I could stay here forever." Julia said with a dreamy sigh.

She stood up and stretched. With a brisk yawn, she said, "Well, I suppose we should be heading back. It's almost time for supper." She spun around and stopped abruptly. Her eyes widened and her hands flew to her mouth and she gasped.

Before her, Paton knelt on one knee with a red velvet little box in front of him. He slowly opened it and disclosed a shining diamond ring.

He watched as tears sprung from her eyes and he sincerely hoped it was with happiness. "Julia Ingledew..." he began.

He smiled when she smiled. So they were happy tears.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

"Uncle Paton!"

Paton stopped replaying the moment in his mind and he focused back in the present.

Charlie stood in front of him with a grin. "It's time."

Hastily, Paton replayed the last few moments before he followed Charlie.

* * *

"Yes, I will..."

He slid the ring on her finger and stood up to embrace her. He felt warm tears drip onto his shoulder and Julia shaking.

* * *

Paton heard excited murmurs and he grinned. _That day...we decided to marry on June 28. _Paton thought, walking briskly down a hall, towards a door.

_Julia, today is that day._


	7. Passing Notes

** Passing Notes**

** Couple: Fidelio and Olivia**

***Although I'm not from this ship, I thought it would still be sweet. And besides, this is an archive of different ships so why not? Enjoy!***

Olivia watched the hours tick by all day. Every class she went to she would sit down, sigh, and support her head by leaning on her arm and watch the second hand slowly make its way hundreds and hundreds of times around the circular face.

Little did she know, Fidelio watched her with the same interest she had in the clock. Every once in a while she'd gaze around and Fidelio would hastily look away until she gazed longingly back at the clock.

She did the same every day for the rest of the week.

Monday arrived and Fidelio eased into his desk, gazing back at Olivia, wishing he could do something instead of just watching her. _Why not write a note? _He thought suddenly. He reached down into his backpack for a clean sheet of paper and grabbed a pencil and began to write.

He glanced up at the teacher's desk. The teacher was huddled over a book in a deep conversation with two students over how question number something was confusing and made no sense whatsoever. He leaned to his right and passed it to a girl named Ashley Wilkins and whispered, "Pass this to Olivia,"

Ashley looked at him curiously before accepting the folded up note and leaned over to _her _right to a boy and whispered the same words. The boy leaned forward and passed it to a girl, who passed it forward one more time to Olivia.

Olivia looked surprised and threw inquiring looks throughout the room. Fidelio pretended to be fascinated by the bare boughs of the oak tree near the windows, stripped of leaves because of the winter frost and were now entangled with each other.

Fidelio imagined Olivia's cheery brown eyes that warmed him whenever he found himself lost in them. He found her laugh to be music, even more melodious than his own violin. He imagined her with him in the park. She ran ahead and her long natural brown air would flow- no, dance- behind her, showing off their silkiness even in the cold. He'd do anything for Olivia, he really would. Now if only he can find out if she feels the same.

He warily peered our of the corner of his eyes and held his breath as he watched her read the note. Her face remained expressionless. Olivia fished out a pencil from her bag and scribbled something down on the paper and refolded it neatly and, carefully watching the teacher who is now on the computer, perhaps looking the problem up, and passed it back. Fidelio couldn't wait to see what Olivia wrote. He watched eagerly as the note was retracing its steps and it finally made it to his desk.

He quickly, but smoothly, opened the note. The note looked like this:

_Hey Liv, it's me, Fidelio. Listen, Charlie was going to meet me at the Pet's Cafe this Friday but he said he had a change of plans. I was wondering if you'd like to go with me, you know, as friends._

_ Hi Fido! How's it going? I'd love to. I've been waiting for school to dismiss for WEEKS! Just think, two more weeks until summer and then we're free! Anyway, I'll see you then! 3 Olivia V._

Olivia watched Fidelio's expression as he read the note. He smiled, but just barely, to himself and pocketed the note, shifting his attention to the front of the classroom where the teacher, extremely irritated at the problem on their homework, started asking what everyone else did for it.

Olivia sighed and continued clock watching again. _Just friends and nothing more... _She thought softly, saddened by this thought. She hoped that they will become more, but maybe...just maybe, that may never be.


	8. Music to my Ears

**Music to my Ears**

**Couple: Fidelio and Naren**

Naren sighed, eying a scarf that laid on her drawer. Her window was open that night, and the summer breeze blew in with a relaxing coolness and made the scarf flutter as if teasing Naren. It tempted her to reach for it and send messages to Fidelio Gunn, and she really wanted to.

But she couldn't. She didn't know why.

"Just get it." she murmured to herself. "It's no big deal. Just say 'hi' and be over with it." She extended her arm to grab the scarf but stopped mid-grab and lowered it back to her side. "Dang..."

The breeze from outside blew a little harder and the scarf fell form the drawer and onto the ground. Naren stared at it before she reached over to pick it up. "Now," she mumbled.

"Fidelio, are you awake?"

She held the scarf to her ear and she nearly squealed when she heard his voice. "Yeah, I'm awake. How are you Naren?"

She smiled to herself. "I'm fine. How are you?"

"I can't go to sleep. But other than that, I'm good." Pause. "Were you bored?"

She giggled. "Yes, I was bored, but now we're talking so I'm not bored anymore." She sighed and laid down on her bed, feeling content. "Why was your window open anyway? I just wanted to see if you actually would be there but I didn't expect an answer." she said.

"Well...it was too hot in my room." came Fidelio's reply. "Besides, I didn't want to upset mom and dad by turning up the air conditioner and it's good to get fresh clean air."

Naren nodded, only to stop, think, and ridicule herself for it, because Fidelio wouldn't be able to see her anyway. "Fidelio, would you get in trouble for playing your violin in the middle of the night?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering, because I wanted to hear some music right now. But it's fine, I can just wait for morning and hear the birds chirp." said Naren, glancing outside her window. She felt like adding, 'And your voice is all I need to hear because it's music to my ears.' but she decided against it. It was too much.

"I'm plenty musical, so isn't hearing me talk music already?" he joked.

Naren widened her eyes in surprise. That was coincidental.

"Naren? Are you still there?"

"I'm still here." she said quickly.

"Cool. Er, Naren, I have to go. I think I hear my parents. Gotta go, see you." Fidelio said hastily.

Naren laid there for a minute, listening to the crickets chirping. They weren't exactly bird chirps, but they lulled her to sleep minutes later.

* * *

"Naren!"

Naren awoke with a start and scrambled out of bed. She looked at her bedroom door, expecting her mother's face poking into her room but the door was firmly shut. Confused, she looked behind her at the window and she broke into a smile. "Fidelio?"

She walked over to her window while Fidelio shouldered his violin and raised his bow. "I decided that I'd come play for you when you woke up to make up for you wanting to hear my playing last night." he said casually, playing his 'A' to tune the other strings.

Naren laughed. "You didn't have to do that."

He hesitated for a while and looked her in the eye. Naren couldn't help but look back but she looked away before she could get lost and felt herself go red.

"I wanted to." he said, continuing his tuning.

Naren pulled up a chair and leaned on the windowsill and watched happily as Fidelio spent the next whole hour playing a concerto (or whatever he was playing) for her. When he finished, she applauded with a wide smile and said, "Now that's music to my ears."


	9. Common Sense

** Common Sense**

** Couple: Lysander and Lauren**

_*Sorry this one is short, but hey, I find it sweet and I hope you guys do too._

Every day Lysander could imagine Lauren's beautiful face, her welcoming smile, and just everything from her lively to the lavender smell of her soft hair. When Tancred would ramble continuously without a point, Lysander would think of Lauren. When he would finish an assignment early he'd think about Lauren. When Tancred was yelling at Lysander for not listening to him, Lysander would think about Lauren.

Olivia and Emma said it's sweet. Charlie said to hang onto her as long as he could. Tancred approved of the relationship but added to listen to him once in a while. Fidelio and Gabriel grinned at Lysander every time he mentioned her.

Billy, still too young to completely understand, once asked him, "How do you know she's the one?"

Lysander smiled and ruffled Billy's white hair.

"It's common sense."


	10. Never Meant to Be

**Never Meant to Be**

**Couple: Fidelio and Emma**

"Fido? Are you sick?"

Fidelio jumped and spun his head around to look at Charlie, who was watching him with a strange look. "Huh?"

"Who are you looking at?" Charlie asked, gazing around behind them.

Fidelio turned red and began to poke at his mashed potatoes. "No one." he murmured.

"No, really. Who are you looking at?"

"I bet he was looking at-" Gabriel started to say but he was silenced by Fidelio, who gave him a fierce look.

Gabriel shrugged and smiled, turning back around to face other students and minding his own business.

To tell you the truth, Fidelio was looking at Emma Tolly, one of the best artists n the school. He had wished, ever since they rescued her from the Moons, that she would fall for him but was severely disappointed when she didn't, and instead fell for Tancred.

He held no ill will towards Tancred; Tancred was an amazing friend, no matter how impatient, annoying, loud, and somewhat boastful he could get. Fidelio even felt ashamed of his crush. Emma was a great girl, no doubt about that. She was kinda, smart, and she was pretty. Golden soft strands of hair flying in the wind, her sky blue eyes sparkling with laughter whenever she laughed and her soft soothing voice, she was a great person.

But he also wanted her to be happy. And she was fine with Tancred, everybody knew that.

Charlie eyed him suspiciously before he sighed and continued scooping his uneaten mashed potatoes over to the boy besides him discreetly as the boy ducked under the table to grab fallen napkins.

Fidelio watched Charlie out of the corners of his eyes, smiling, and shook his head at Charlie's attempt to rid of the 'horrifying' and 'over-squishy' potatoes. When Charlie was caught and was being scolded by a teacher, Fidelio turned around to look at Emma again.

She was laughing with Tancred and Lysander. She looked so happy...

Fidelio heaved a heavy sigh and his heart sank down to the pits of his stomach. He pushed his dinner away and stood up abruptly, passing the teacher and out the cafeteria with a bowed head and hands stuffed in his pockets.

_We weren't made to be. _Fidelio thought sadly as he slowly trudged down the empty hallway and into the shadows.

* * *

_*In case if anyone asks me if I support this, go read the second '~' in 'News' in my profile. That should explain things. :)_


	11. First Impressions

**First Impressions**

**Couple: Tancred and Emma**

At first, all Emma thought about Tancred Torrson was that he was loud, boastrous, proud, and a bit stubborn-okay, VERY stubborn. She had no actual interest in him because he didn't seem like he'd like anything she liked and, even though he had helped Charlie save her from the Bloor's and the Moon's clutches, she never paid much attention to him. Sometimes she'd see him a group of boys being boys; loud, laughing, and doing whatever they do, as if she had anything to do with them.

At first, all Tancred thought about Emma Tolly was that she was quiet, humble, shy, and a bit too smart-okay, she was WAY too smart for him. Tancred never thought about her too much but he did acknowledge her once in a while, like in art class, or whenever they passed by in the halls he would giver her a small smile (even though often she never noticed because she always had her head buried in a book or a sketch). Other than that, she was just someone who he had helped save once and he never really bothered becoming better friends with her.

It was only when they bumped into each other in the hallway going to the King's Room did they finally noticed each other's significant presence. Emma was late, special thanks to a missing book that she eventually found underneath a pile of paint splattered aprons, and she knew that Manfred would no doubt give her detention.

Tancred, unbeknowest to Emma, was running a little behind schedule as well. Of course, it had nothing to do with a book (he'd cower in fear at the thought of reading a book for fun) nor did it have anything to do with the fact he wanted to be late on purpose like many of the other classes he had. Even he knew better than to cross Manfred but this time, he cursed at his alarm clock for not waking him up from his afternoon slumber.

He was in a sour mood for three good reasons. One, his alarm clock didn't wake him up. Two, his essay that was due the next day didn't have a single word but his name on it. And three, he had to go spend another long agonizing hour with Manfred. Although it wasn't too bad, because he had his best friend Lysander in the room as well and many of his new friends were stuck there too.

As he turned the corner, somewhat in a better mood to see his friends-although he wasn't allowed to talk to them-, he didn't realize that someone else was late to the King's Room too, and they both ran right into each other and lost their balance.

Emma fell to the ground; the air was knocked out of her and her book landed with a loud echoing _smack _somewhere to the side of her and the papers in her arms fluttered in the air, slowly littering the floor.

Tancred was sprawled on his back, a groan escaping his lips. His textbook had landed on his stomach and seeing that the book was a good two and a half inches thick, it wasn't a comforting feeling (or a thought to be 'beaten' by a simple book). He heard someone gasp and a quick "I'm so sorry..." rang in his ears. The voice was melodic and soft, something that he found that he liked. It was soothing, even though the tone of the voice was worrisome and urgent.

Emma hastily gathered her papers while glancing up occasionally towards the blonde stormbringer who laid still and unmoving. As soon as the last page returned to the security of her arms, she watched him anxiously. Why wasn't he moving? "Tancred?" she said in a small voice.

Tancred looked up at the sound of his name. He stared at Emma blankly. He never actually look at her carefully because he always found her busy concentrating on something, and concentrating was never really one of his strong suits so he left her alone. But now, when she was actually paying attention to him, he couldn't help but get lost in the blue depths of her eyes.

He finally sat up but his gaze never left hers. Emma looked away after a while and to her surprise she found herself blushing. Why? She expected him to question her loudly or even be a bit mad for ruining his shirt, or pants, or even his hair. Everyone knew that Tancred cared about the way his hair looked because it supposedly went along with his endowment and sometimes his personality: stormy. Emma looked down at the floor, waiting for his stormy outburst but it didn't come. She glanced up to find him still looking at her as if he was intrigued.

"Can you please stop that?" she asked nervously. "It's making me feel a bit guilty. I'm sorry." As if by magic, Tancred blinked and shook his head to clear it. He slowly gathered his things and didn't look back up at her.

"Sorry, I was just um, thinking about something..." he muttered. "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

Tancred wondered why he felt what he felt when he looked at her. For some reason, he liked her voice and he liked the very shade of blue her eyes were. He felt himself redden and he stopped for a second. What was going on?

"No, it's my fault. I should have paid more attention." said Emma. She surprised herself when her voice came out stronger than she expected. She sounded convincing whereas she usually faltered.

Tancred looked up at Emma again and he wanted to say something but nothing popped up in his mind and nothing came out of his slightly open mouth. Feeling stupid and embarrassed, he closed his mouth and returned to scouring for his homework. When he finished gathering everything, the awkward silence still lingered and it made him feel uncomfortable.

Emma could have sworn he wanted to say something but he must have had other thoughts. Wanting to break the silence, she laughed and said, "Well Tancred, how come you're late?"

_Her laugh is pretty..._Tancred thought. He froze and scolded himself for noticing something stupid like that but something told him that it wasn't stupid. "I overslept," he said, glad that the quietness didn't overwhelm them.

Emma smiled. "I did that once and Matron wasn't happy about that."

"Matron's never happy with anything." Tancred said.

That made Emma laugh and even Tancred grinned. He was starting to think that Emma was probably fun to hang around with.

"I feel sorry for Charlie," she said with a sigh. "Matron is his great aunt."

Tancred flinched. He didn't think anyone can deal with Matron at school, but to deal with her at home where she can visit all the time, he couldn't help but feel rather bad for Charlie. "Poor Charlie, I'm going to have to go over to his house and protect him from her. I'll lure her out. She'd go after me because of my record."

"Record?"

"Of how many times I got in trouble with her." said Tancred. "But it was her fault, I mean who's fault do you think it is if she was talking to you while you're trying to get to class and you're late so she gives you detention?"

"Hers," Emma mused. She was starting to think that Tancred was fun to hang around and she now understood why the boys in his group always seemed so cheery and laughed all the time. "But why was she talking to you?"

Tancred paused for a moment before he said, "She wanted to know if I stole her car keys."

"DId you?"

"Yeah,"

Emma giggled and Tancred started laughing.

She noticed his startling blue eyes were on her after the laughter died down and she said, "We're probably late as it is. We better get going..."

By the end of her sentence, Tancred thought of one thing he could do. He stood up and stuck out his hand, offering to help her up.

Emma was a little surprised but she gratefully took his hand. "Thank you," she said, smiling at him. He looked away and so did she. Tancred didn't want Emma to see how red he was and Emma didn't want Tancred to see how red _she _was.

_Tancred...isn't too bad. I mean, he isn't usually as quiet during class but he hasn't said much. _Emma thought as they walked side by side towards the King's Room. _And he can be polite and courteous. And..._Emma bit her lips and blushed even harder. _He's kinda cute..._

_Emma...isn't too bad. She's been doing most of the talking instead of me. Weird..._ Tancred thought with a slight frown. But he found that he was wrong about her. _Emma is nice, I know that, but I didn't know that she's pretty... _He felt as if he met a new person, even though he had known her for a while now. Her being Emilia Moon doesn't count.

When they reached the closed door to the King's Room, they glanced at each other.

_Tancred isn't as bad as I thought. I was wrong about him, who knew that first impressions could lead you the wrong way... _Emma thought. She smiled at him and was relieved that he returned it.

_Emma's not so bad. In fact, maybe she has a whole different personality under the quieter one. _Tancred thought. _First impressions, pft. Who needs them? They can be wrong..._


	12. Icecream

**Icecream**

**Couple: Lysander and Olivia**

_*WeDidItForTheDead, this one is for you. :)_

_Hmm...I haven't had strawberry in a while. _Olivia thought consideringly. _Ooh, mint chocolate chip! Oh my gosh, I LOVE th-wait, what's that one?_

Olivia Vertigo, well known for her pickiness on hair dyes, shirts, pants or skirts, boots, hair accessories, and all sorts of things. But never did she realize she too feel the same with icecream.

"Hmm, I am in the mood for orange sherbet but um, cherry looks sooooo good." Olivia murmured longingly. If only she had enough money to buy more than one cone. She stuffed her hand into her jacket pocket and messed with the coins and bills in there, hoping childishly to multiply the amount she already had so she could just buy the whole parlor instead. That way she'd have free icecream all her life.

She was too busy on looking through the assortment of many colored icy delights that she didn't notice Lysande walk in right beside her.

"Hi Olivia," he said casually. "What are you getting?"

Olivia started a little and then she laughed. "I don't know! There's just so many that I can't pick!"

Lysander glanced up at the worker behind the icecream and he smiled to himself when the worker showed a bored expression.

"So why don't you get them all?" asked Lysander.

Olivia hung her head and whined, "I can't! I only have enough for one!"

Looking at Olivia's 'distressed' face, Lysander sighed and counted out how much money he had. "I have enough for five." he said to Olivia. She looked up at him curiously. "Which five do you want?" he asked.

She gasped, her eyes wide. "I can't do that Sander," she said. "That's your money!"

"Yeah well, I can do whatever I want with it. I'm spending it on you." he said.

They both reddened and looked away from each other's gazes and suddenly fascinated by the icecream choices. When Olivia finally picked chocolate chip mint, cherry, orange sherbet, strawberry, and cotton candy, Lysander emptied out his wallet and helped Olivia carry the trests to the nearest table.

"How are you going to eat all of this?" he asked her in an amused tone.

Olivia flashed him one of her brilliant smiles. "Well Mr. Sage, I suppose you'll have to help me."

Lysander stared at her. And then he looked down at the ice cream in their hands. "I'm going to get a brainfreeze, right?" he said weakly.

"Yep,"

"And if I ditch you now you'll kill me, right?"

"You know it."

Olivia's grin widened when Lysander sighed and sat down. He started to take a bite out of the orange sherbet and Olivia took the seat in front of him and they both enjoyed the ice cream together.

In the end, both had a _very_ severe case of brainfreeze. "Oh well," Lysander said, holding his head with a small smile at Olivia. "It was worth it."

Olivia smiled at him. "Totally worth it."


	13. Broken

**Broken**

**Couple: Manfred and Zelda**

***Which combos have I not made yet? Suggestions anyone? I'm totally open to them. Oh, and FYI, this one is a bit saddening.

Manfred liked to think of himself as a highly important character when it comes to discipline at Bloor's. The master of passing out detention, expert of catching people doing mischief, and a one of a kind professional to torture.

Yes, Manfred Bloor, was indeed, a very important person. He allowed no contact from the outside world into the academy at all, he disliked whatever joy the students had found while being held captive-er, being in school. In fact, he tried to banish such 'fun' toys like frisbees or any balls of some sort.

Although he did end up failing a few times, it never slowed him down nor did it affect his cunning abilities.

The only thing that he didn't expect to affect his own level of sanity and importance to the school was a girl.

A girl named Zelda Dobinski.

Manfred often found himself a little ashamed for being distracted from his duties whenever Zelda was around but fails to keep his mind from wandering.

Sometimes, she would ask him all sorts of annoying questions like 'Do you like my outfit Manfred?' or 'Can I sit beside you?' and she tossed loads of 'How are you doing today Manfred?' around.

Not wanting to seem soft, she would growl at her and she'd back down. He always noticed that she looked disappointed but he never really put thought into it because the next thing he knew his father was calling him or he spotted a student idiotically trying to break the rules somehow.

One day, when he was eating breakfast, Zelda walked up to him with a small gift in hand. It was wrapped with a shiny gold foil-like wrapping paper and a scarlet red bow sat prettily on top.

"What is this?" he asked her.

She flashed him a wry smile. "Your gift. I wanted to show you how much I erm, appreciare you." He stared at the box, not noticing how red she had became.

In reality, he was beaming on the inside. Despite his personalitly, he took a liking to gifts. Who wouldn't want free things? He didn't show that he was interested though, because he saw that people were looking at him with smirks.

He scowled at them and they quickly returned to their breakfast. Nevertheless, he was a gentleman, and he accepted it. Zelda's eyes gleamed excitedly as he tore open the present and lifted the flaps of the box.

"What is it?" Manfred stared down at a dagger like object that gleamed like gold.

In fact, it _was_ a dagger. And it was a devilishly handsome one too, just like him.

The blade was gold, the hilt was pure ruby, and tiny little gemstones adorned the edgeds of the pomnel.

"Where did you get something like this?" he asked in astonichment. He froze and lowered his voice to a growl. "Where?"

Zelda grinned. "My grandfather knew a person."

Manfred wanted to test it out by poking threateningly at random students but that would show the people who were looking at him that he was able to be bribed by some fancy gifts, even if Zelda was known as an accomplice to him.

His heart was pained when he said, "Just put it in my office and get back to your table." He tried not to sound annoyed but that was just what he sounded like.

Zelda's face dropped. Her joy in her eyes vanished and all of a sudden they were replaced by anger and hostility. "Manfred Bloor," she yelled. Her voice echoed in the room and everyone silenced, looking up with alarm.

Manfred wanted to disappear but everyone was watching him, and he of all people should not show weakness by backing out, especially to a girl. He was a gentleman, and he must fight his battles or be known as a wuss.

He instantly regretted not escaping when he had the chance because Zelda was dangerously advancing, pounding her fists on the table in anger and sending forks and knives in his direction, only to narrowly miss him just to cause him fear.

It worked.

"I did everything I can to make you notice me!" she screamed at him, tears running down her dark eyes. "I just gave you a very expensive item that was passed down in my family and I wanted you to have it but you won't take it!"

What? Manfred reddened and looked back down at the marvelous dagger. Why on earth would she give him something like this? If it ran down in her family, wouldn't she just give it to someone she know she'll marry?

Oh...wow, that was a bit demanding of her. Manfred shifted uncomfortably as she vented on.

"You keep on breaking my heart into a million of pieces!" she shouted. She no longer looked angry, but she looked heartbroken. "But I always mended and kept on coming back to you! But you keep on shattering it and I'm sick and tired of gluing back the pieces you big jerk!"

Manfred flinched. Ouch, that hurt.

"Go ahead," she screamed shakily. "Live your life and I'll live mine! I was going to tell you I was leaving Bloor's to go to a university! I don't need you, I'll look forward to being an excellent mathematical genius WITHOUT YOU!"

Angrily, she snatched the dagger out of his hands, knocked the gift box off of the table, and stormed away, wiping tears from her flushed face.

Everyone was looking at Manfred now. He just stared after her and he regretted not paying more attention to her. He had just lost Zelda, and the news about her leaving the academy stunned him into silence.

Dr. Bloor walked up to his son and patted him on the back. "Don't worry," he sighed. "I'm sure there's some girl out there who will have you."

But he didn't want some other girl. He wanted Zelda, but she was no longer an option. He felt broken. Not heartbroken, because it had broke a long time ago. But he was all broken, everything about him was damaged and he had no intention of fixing it soon.

Shuffling away from his breakfast and leaving the cafeteria with everyone's eyes following him, he made his way towards his office, where he would sit down, and cry.


	14. For Amy

**For Amy**

** Couple: Amy and Lyell**

A soft, melodic tune lifted Amy out of her warm comfortable bed and shifted her somewhat sleepy attention to the door. Like a moth drawn to light, she swung her legs over the bed side and slipped her feet into her slippers. The room was a little cold, so she reached out for a robe because her night dress would simply not do.

She wrapped her robe around her before heading out of the room, walking to the staircase in a trance. The song came from the piano downstairs. Amy closed her eyed and smiled to herself. She descended the stairs slowly, savoring all the notes. The beauty of the melody sent chills down her spine, but the warmth from the hall downstairs made the chills subside.

Turning towards the piano in the room near the staircase, Amy leaned on the door frame with her eyes closed, listening to Lyell play the piano with its 88 keys, give or take. She didn't really know how many keys were on that piano; all she knew was that Lyell was the only person who could play such a mesmerizing tune.

The playing stopped. Amy opened her eyes, to find Lyell gazing into her eyes.

"That was beautiful." she whispered, giving him a warm smile.

Lyell returned it and began to play again. Amy crept up behind him and looked over his shoulders to look at the sheet music so she could find out the name of the song, only, he didn't have any music on him.

He must have noticed her puzzlement, because he chuckled. "I don't have music for this, Amy. I wrote it, so I have it memorized."

Amy laughed. "It's only been a couple of months and already you're already memorizing lines and lines of music."

Lyell didn't answer. He merely smiled and continued to make his fingers fly along the white and black. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his. "Such a beautiful song." she murmured. "What is it called?"

Lyell was quiet for a moment, and then he stopped playing. Amy straightened up as Lyell stood up, turnign to face her. He pulled her into a hug and then placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I think I'll call it 'For Amy'. No?" he grinned as Amy stifled a laugh.

"Very straightforward," Amy said, her eyed sparkling. "I love it."

Charlie, unbeknownst to Lyell and Amy, was watching them from the rails of the stairs. He leaned his head on the rail, smiling as he watched his parents waltz to a silent waltz.


	15. Underwater

**Underwater**

**Couple: Dagbert and Olivia**

There were times that Dagbert wondered what would have happened if he didn't side up with Charlie Bone and his friends. For one, he would have never defeated his father. For two, he wouldn't be standing there wondering about what might have happened. And for three, he would have never fallen head over heels with Olivia Vertigo.

Honestly, he thought that she was a strange crazy person at first, and when he meant 'at first', he _meant _at first. Back when he was with Manfred, he never liked the drama queen. She was too perky, too cheerful. Olivia made him want to bang his head on the wall until his brain cells die.

And then he teamed up with Charlie. And after the whole ordeal, when everything was at peace once again, he started to come to terms with his annoyance of Olivia, and he didn't mind her dramatic reactions to anything anyone says. Nor did he mind how she dressed. It made her...her, and to keep an identity that anyone could recognize was admirable of her, and he started to like her.

My dear readers, we all know the typical style of love stories, yes? The annoyance turns to neutrality. Neutrality turns into liking.

We all know what happens next.

Dagbert Endless, endless because his surname was incredibly long that even he couldn't remember everything at times, was absolutely smitten. And when Olivia asked him out to the lake, he nearly tripped over his own feet as they descended the stairs and out to the buses.

"Just me?" Dagbert asked, recovering from his little surprise.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Not just _you_, silly! Everyone! And you're part of 'everyone', so you're definitely coming."

Oh. Everyone. Oh well, at least there wouldn't be any awkward tensions between the two of them. That would ruin everything.

"Uh, sure, I guess." Dagbert frowned, scratching his head. "When?"

* * *

Saturday came quickly, perhaps a little too quick for Dagbert. It seemed as if it was the day before Olivia had asked him to join her (and everyone) at the lake.

"No, it _was_ yesterday." Dagbert said to himself as a long car pulled up to the cobblestone curb. A door opened at the end and Olivia, with her electric blue hair, waved him over.

"Get in! It'll be an hour's ride to the lake. I hope you went to the men's room, because you're stuck here for a while." she grinned.

Dagbert got in and was greeted by Charlie and Billy. Both boys sported matching red swim trunks. Billy looked unusually pale, and a faint scent of sunscreen blocked out all other smells.

"Mom did it." Charlie said, picking at the end of his swim trunks and sliding a single finger across Billy's face. Charlie left a skin colored streak on his face, although Dagbert was certain that it _was_ Billy's face and not skin colored paint. "She bought us swim trunks and she didn't want Billy do get a sunburn."

Dagbert looked at his own skin. Should he have brought sunscreen as well?

Olivia noticed his concern and as the car sped up down the old street, she reached down to a big beach bag and pulled out a ginormous bottle of sunscreen. She flipped it upside down, holding her palm out, and squirted a mountain of goop onto her hand. "Here, give me your arms." she said.

Dagbert stuck his arms out like a zombie. "I'm probably going to be in the water all the time. I won't be out in the sun." he said uncomfortably as Olivia randomly finger-painted the sunscreen onto his bare arms.

"Nonsense, you can still be burned." she chided as she pushed the short sleeve of his t-shirt out of the way.

They picked up Emma next, then Fidelio, and then the boys at the hills; Gabriel, Lysander, and the ever stormy Tancred.

"Alright!" Tancred tossed his backpack into the seat by Gabriel and climbed in. He stepped over stray flip flops and sunglasses, trying not to break anything. When everyone was tightly nestled in the back of Olivia's big car, the trip started and they all were headed to their day at the lake.

The lake was surprisingly placid; it was big, although probably not big enough to have rough waves. Dagbert was slightly disappointed. He enjoyed rough waves; it reminded him of the seas and how dangerous and exhilarating it was.

As they all piled out, Tancred, Fidelio, and Charlie dashed to the dock down a grassy slope. Tancred, being the tallest one of the three, made it there in a few seconds and leapt into the air, tucking his feet in. Before disappearing into the clear beautiful lake, he yelled a loud, "CANNONBALL!"

An explosion of water took his place as he hit the water. The sound of Tancred' cannonball urged Dagbert to jump in after him, but he resisted the urge just to look at Olivia and see what she what she would be doing.

Charlie and Fidelio jumped in after Tancred; Fidelio in a clean swift dive and Charlie in a somewhat ungraceful manner; his legs kept moving as if he were running in the air.

Lysander and Gabriel helped Mrs. Vertigo, who was kind enough to take a day off and drive them to the lake, unpack their belongings and Olivia, Emma, and Billy were making their way down the slope, laughing at the older boys as they emerged from the lake, shaking their heads like dogs.

"The water is cold..." Charlie shuddered, paddling back to the docks.

Tancred teased him. "Aw, come on Bone! Swim a little further! Watch how fast I can swim." He ducked under the surface and moved like a snake underwater, popping up for a brief second for a breath of air.

Emma watched him with admiration.

"Hey Dagbert, you're accustomed to water, right? Can you swim faster than Tanc?" Olivia asked him.

Dagbert couldn't help but grin slyly. "Watch me." He dove into the water. At once, as he hit the water, he felt more _alive_. He felt like he could run-no, swim- a marathon.

As if the water favored him more than Tancred, he pushed forward with his hands, kicked his feet, and sped forward. He would arc his back and lean upwards to grab a breath of air, but he did it so fast that it seemed as if he was underwater for the entire swim.

Charlie and Fidelio watched in amazement as the force of his kicks sent back waves to rock them back and forth in the water. "Incredible...he should join the olympics." Fidelios whistled.

"He'd get gold in every race." Charlie said.

Tancred felt something behind him. He paused for a while, only to feel something moving by him like an underwater train. The power of the swimmer sent him drifting a few feet ahead before he realized what passed him.

"Whoa..." He stopped swimming completely, staring at the dark figure underwater. "I have seen a lot of things, but I've never seen anything like this..."

And soon, Dagbert was a good thirty meters away.

When Dagbert couldn't feel any other movement from Tancred, he stopped at last and glanced backwards. Tancred was a small dot, and the people crowded at the docks were just a clump of figures.

"Time to head back." Dagbert said to himself, and he ducked back under the surface.

"Well, thanks to you the dirt on the bottom of the lake made everything murky." Olivia mused as Dagbert pulled himself up onto the wooden docks.

"Sorry..." he said meekly, looking back at the cloudy water.

Tancred laughed, draping a towel around his shoulders. "Don't worry about it, water is water. You're amazing, although you have to admit I'm pretty amazing too for a normal swimmer."

"Oh please, Dagbert can beat you in any water event." Olivia said to Tancred. "Isn't that right?"

Dagbert shrugged.

Olivia laughed.

Dagbert looked up at her, and then he smiled, shaking his head. "Whatever."

"What do you mean 'whatever'? That was great! I don't know about you but-"

All of a sudden, Olivia, and Dagbert toppled over the edge of the docks and fell into the water. Before they hit, Dagbert heard Fidelio and Emma yell, "Lysander!"

As he sank into the water, allowing himself to rest there in the cool water, Olivia reached out her hand and grabbed onto his arm, pulling herself closer to him. Dagbert could have sworn he nearly yelped out in surprise, but that would be bad, because then his air supply would lower drastically, so he swam them both back up in time to hear the conversation going on.

"What did you do that for?" Fidelio asked Lysander, who was laughing.

"It's about time, don't you think?" he asked.

"But without warning..." Emma said quietly.

"Yeah Sander, at least send them an e-mail a day in advance to warn them that you'd push them over the edge." Tancred grinned.

Lysander shrugged. "I forgot."

Dagbert was red, but when he dared to look at Olivia, he saw that she was pink in the face. "You guys are so awful!" she exclaimed in mock anger. "So rude, the lot of you!" Then she burst out laughing.

She stopped as Dagbert leaned in to peck her on the cheek. She looked at him, stunned. Out of embarrassment, he sank down under the water. What would she say? What would the others say?

To his surprise, she went down with him, held him close, and kissed him on the lips.


	16. Greeple

**Greeple**

** Couple: Tancred and Olivia**

(Oh my, how long has it been? It's currently 1:01 AM and I don't want to finish my history essay just yet. So I decided to wander back here and I had no idea how many requests I had gotten over this time. Whoops. So sorry. Time slips by too quickly- then again, not quickly enough; I want my summer. School is slowly killing me from the inside. Luckily! My English has improved! Somewhat, at the very least. But enough rambling. I don't have too much time to spare. So here we go!)

* * *

Tancred wasn't the best art student in the entire academy- that, hands down, was a title reserved for Emma. Though his art skills were nowhere near hers, he was proficient enough to determine that there was no such color that went by the name of "greeple".

Olivia thought otherwise.

"Go back to primary school," Tancred groaned after Olivia insisted on the "color"'s existence. "Where in the coloring books does it say 'greeple'?"

But Olivia was never one to give a straight answer. At least, not right away. She merely rolled her eyes at him and scooted closer to him on their shared bench, nudging his shoulder with her head gently for permission to lay on him. With a slight defeated breeze, he allowed her to do so, glancing over the lawns and at the rest of the students during their break.

Their capes fluttered gently in the breeze Tancred created subconsciously. Most students took care not to sit on their own cape whenever they sat; it was a silent agreement throughout the student body that sitting outside on benches in the wind made the individual seem much more heroic. It was most likely the appearance of the cape that made it look heroic and epic but the feel of it was incredibly satisfying.

Except, the two were sitting so close that their capes tended to get somewhat tangled. Like right now.

"Tancred," Olivia chided, lifting her head from his shoulder. "Your cape..."

He smirked. "Why are you blaming me? Your cape is caught in mine, not the other way around."

"No way. Yours is caught up in _mine._"

A sudden gust of wind shot from directly behind them. Both their capes thrashed for a split second before spreading out, free from the other. The wind died. Both capes slowly floated back down.

Olivia rolled her eyes at the storm-bringer. "Show-off."

Tancred eyed her currently dyed neon pink hair. "Uh huh. Because I'm always looking for a way to attract people's attention."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Tancred shrugged. "Face it, Liv. Who has naturally pink hair?" And without letting the girl speak, he continued on. "No one. Exactly. What you need is normal color hair."

Olivia puffed out her cheeks at him. Tancred thought the expression was adorable, but he couldn't take a second to smile at her. Averting his eyes from cuteness overload, he ran his fingers through her hair and murmured, "What color...what color...? Aha!"

He unfastened the cape from his neck and draped it over her head hastily, tying a knot under her chine before she could object. "Hold still," he commanded. "Don't move."

"Tanc!" Olivia shrieked, clawing at his hands. "Your cape-" She started to cough. "Too much cologne...ugh...I'm going to suffocate."

Tancred raised an eyebrow. "Is that all you got? Come on. Aren't you the most dramatic person in the drama depart-"

"Oh the _agony!_ Oh the absolutely _agony!_" Olivia moaned. Her body slumped forward as if she lost the strength to even sit straight. Tancred naturally caught her and, as he expected, she didn't stop there. "The sting! The sting!" she gasped. "Oh, oh, oh! Oh!" A huge whiff. "Ohhhhhh ohhhh..."

At this point, he couldn't help but chuckle. "Come on, Liv. All I did was give you green hair. Sort of."

"Green isn't natural!" Olivia sobbed. She raised a feeble hand to her forehead and twisted around so that she faced upwards towards the gray sky. "And it doesn't smell of hair...it doesn't feel like hair..."

"Come on! Dagbert's hair is greenish. And what do you mean green isn't natural? The grass is green. Leaves are green. Vegetables are green. Most of them anyway. And they're healthy."

She clutched the green cape tied to her head. "So you're calling me a vegetable?"

"No-"

"You're horrible, Torsson!"

"Maybe I should smother the vegetable before it kills me..."

"I can hear you!"

Their conversation progressed no longer. It didn't get a chance to because it was constantly interrupted with fits of laughter and giggles. Both their faces reddened, either from the laughter or the fact they were just together. Right then and there without a care in the world. If only they could stay like that forever, but they both knew class would start within a few minutes.

"You know what?" Olivia grinned, her eyes meeting Tancred's.

"What?"

She patted her new green hair gingerly. "I like green hair. But I still like greeple better."

Tancred cocked his head, expression blank. "I still have no idea what you mean by 'greeple'."

Clicking her tongue, Olivia reached for the tips of her own cape and wrapped it over the green cape. "There," she said. "Greeple."

A second passed. Then two. On the third second, Tancred had an epiphany and the infamous, "Ohhhhhhhhh..." shortly followed.

Olivia pursed her lips in a weak attempt to stop her laughter from coming again but the hilarity of Tancred's slow process was too much for her to handle at once. She literally rolled onto the ground as the flustered Tancred sat there, watching her. He waited for the moment she calmed down to hop out of his seat and swoop down to pick her up, much to her conflicted delight.

"Oh, don't! Please don't!" she giggled. "It tickles! Ah, my sides huuuurrrttt- Tanc, stop!" And the laughter began again.

Her flushed face was tempting. So he gave in and pecked her forehead with tiny kisses which effectively silenced her. "Feeling better?" he asked.

Breathless, she replied, "My sides still hurt, you jerk."

"I didn't think vegetables have sides."

She puffed her cheeks out again and the pecks came, eliciting a few giggles.

Only, Tancred stopped and frowned, narrowing his eyes a little.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked, her expression suddenly becoming solemn.

"You're right," he said, his frown deepening. "That cape has too much cologne."

"Whose fault is that?" she asked, her smile returning.

A small, gruff, "Ha," was the only answer she got out of that until he added, "Does it matter? I have to be a gentleman and let you have the cape for the rest of the day. I can't take away your greeple hair, can I? I have a spare so it's fine."

And before she could respond, he set her back down on the bench right as the horn sounded and walked off, too cool to look back as he held up a hand as a wave- despite him not even waving it.

Olivia puffed out her cheeks again. "You idiot," she sighed, "I'll suffocate for the rest of the day."

* * *

I forgot how to spell Tanc's last name. Two "r"s? Two "s"s? I forgot. It's been years since I last read a Charlie Bone book. When's the last time I read a book that isn't for school? I honestly can't remember...

Anyway, finsih time is at 1:50 AM! :D And I still don't feel like finishing my essay. Maybe I should continue writing the next chapter. Try to get my writing spirit going, both fictitiously and essay...y.

Erm, I doubt my writing style changed that much. And now that I look back, maybe writing stories hasn't changed at all for me, and it's just factual writing that changed. Or...something. Then again, something is slightly different. Syntax? Maybe. Diction? Hmm...no? Slightly but not really noticeable. At least to me it isn't.

Anyway, I hope my style is recognizable as the past me. I personally dislike it when someone's style changes too much. Unless if it's a really good change. But...

I'll shut up. On to the next request! Or...the first request that I see when I go back to reviews! :D


	17. Should Have Killed Him Again

**Should Have Killed Him Again**

** Couple: Dagbert and Emma**

Dagbert once thought nothing could sway his emotions; nothing could soften him up. Sure, he wasn't as arrogant before the whole ordeal with his father and Bone and all of the others but he still had a good sense of pride. There was no way he would let anything make him weak. No way he would be caught being awfully sentimental or emotional or weak. No. Way.

And even if there were some things that might have the tiny bit of chance of making him tear up, then he'd just leave the scene and man himself up. Punch a wall. Swim a marathon. But so far, life seemed pretty normal, for once, and he could relax a little.

Relax like man, of course, but still relax.

But life was never quite normal for him or the people around him. It never was. So when life suddenly threw a curve-ball at him, he had no idea how to react or what to do. It just happened.

It didn't sneak up on him abruptly. Not quite. Unless walking down the corridor of the academy was something that triggered surprise curve-balls, it was honestly a little action-less.

Still didn't mean that a lot happened all at once though. Perhaps that was where the abruptness lied.

Normally when walking down any corridor, one was set on a destination, paying no mind to anything else around them. If, for some reason, one was wandering around aimlessly, then that was a different story and can arguably be a non normal situation. But since he had a destination in mind, this was a normal situation, so therefore the previous did not apply to him.

Then again, it quickly changed to an irregular situation quickly as he halted in front of one of the many art rooms. Narrowing his eyes, he blocked out all sounds except for the one coming from the room. He wasn't entirely sure who it was, but he was able to make out a cry of anguish.

Dagbert rested his hand on the door knob, debating whether or not he should trespass. It didn't sound like the person in woe had company to console her- yes, the closer he listened the surer he was she was a female. He sighed. He was never good at consolation and he cold just leave.

But something in that cry drew him closer. His chest ached. He shuddered. It pained him, just a little, to listen to such a cry,

In he went.

The moment he swung open that door, the cry became clearer, sharper. He was immediately able to distinguish the owner of the now silenced chokes. His eyes remained glued on her flushed face, hands clasped over her mouth, eyes glossed with tears, eyebrows furrowed to emphasize the pain.

The door swung closed. Dagbert realized he had been staring for too long and was about to apologize for causing discomfort when she whispered through her hands, "Please go away."

"Emma-"

"Please...please..." It was highly unusual to hear her beg. And it was unsettling to see her sitting on the floor, positioned as if she had collapsed.

He approached her and knelt down in front of her. She averted his eyes and squeezed her own shut. Another tear ran down her pale face. A sob slipped her covered lips. And then another. And then another. And then another. And then-

Was crying always this painful? Crying itself was a real pain but Dagbert had to wonder to himself if hearing someone else cry, seeing someone else cry, was just as bad. His being there was awkward enough; he doubt she'd want him to hug her or touch her, and he wasn't good at all of that touchy stuff. His touch would be cold. Stiff. Lifeless.

"Why are you crying?" he asked with a sigh. It was the best he had.

She shook her head. Of course she did.

"Look," Dagbert coughed, "don't...don't cry. I-oh..."

He noted that telling someone who was crying to not cry only made them cry more. He would never make that same mistake again. At least, for the next few months anyway.

Which was worse? Audible choked cries or silent cries that caused the body to shake uncontrollably?

He'd have to say the latter. Emma had gone into that stage now and it actually jabbed at his heart to see her like that. But why? He suddenly had to fight the urge to wrap his arms around her. It scared him, feeling the need to do so. But the longer he watched her cry, he couldn't resist.

She was warm. The shaking stopped for a moment, as if the shock had overpowered the sorrow. It came back, but he called it a victory since it was weaker than before.

Hugs were nice, he decided. They were warm. And it apparently made her feel better, which was good. They remained like that for the next five minutes or so before he murmured, "Why were you upset?"

"No reason..." she whispered.

It was then he realized that he was doing the hugging and Emma was just simply there. Though the warmth came from her, she herself was limp like a doll. He slowly let go of her, allowing her time to readjust instead of dropping her completely.

"No one cries that much for no reason," he said pointedly.

Emma's eyes still had yet to meet his. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Wasting your time." Her voice seemed to have grown softer.

Dagbert frowned. His destination before was the coat room, but the coat room could always wait. It wasn't as if it would go anywhere, anyway. "You aren't. Now tell me, why were you upset?"

Emma sniffed and wiped the remains of her tears with the back of her hand. "It's...it's stupid. No one cries over this kind of stuff anyway."

"You cried," Dagbert said, almost shamelessly bluntly. "And I wouldn't say that you're 'no one'."

Her lips quivered slightly and his heart practically stopped in fear that she would start again. But she didn't, and he felt his heart pounding, relieved that he avoided another sob session.

"It's..."

Dagbert raised an eyebrow. She seemed so frail, so vulnerable. He suddenly felt the urge to protect her.

"I'm just...I feel broken. That's all," Emma said quietly. She finally glanced up at him, attempting to smile a little. This confirmed his desire to protect her. That smile of hers was wavering. Her eyes, though glossy from the tears, were dull.

"Why do you feel broken?"

Her smile faded. Her gaze shied from his.

"Did someone do something?"

She stiffened. She clutched her fingers. Her head lowered and her body seemed to close up.

Ah. So someone made Emma cry.

"Who?"

No response.

Dagbert sighed. Running his hand through his hair, he added, "Male? Female?"

No response.

Seeing that he would get nowhere, he gave up. But instead of leaving the room to continue what he had been doing, he moved to her side and sat down beside her; the kneeling had took a toll on his knees. "I don't care how long I have to be here," he said blatantly, "but I'm not leaving until you can finally smile genuinely. And I'm not leaving you alone. If you want to cry some more, go on. Who am I to stop you?"

And so she cried some more, except it wasn't as heavy, and it wasn't as heart-breaking. It was silent, but not the silent to the point one's body would shake. Small quiet tears ran down her face but she did not gasp or choke. Her body did not shake except for once or twice on occasion. After a few minutes of silence she tentatively leaned her head against his arm and he did not move away.

"It's windy today," she whispered.

Dagbert stared at the ground in front of them, at their shadows. He was outside before he stumbled upon Emma. There was no wind at all.

"It's so windy. I'm cold. Too cold."

The day was sunny. It was late spring.

"Why don't you get a jacket?" he asked quietly.

Pause. Then, "I'm too numb to move."

And she spoke no more.

Mind in a turmoil, Dagbert ended up gritting his teeth. Slightly, very slightly. After seeing Emma cry, after seeing her so fragile, how could he not feel aggravated? He wasn't too sure what what had happened, and he didn't intend to find out. Perhaps the current mood allowed him to think so violently. No one acted like themselves when riled up. Allow the blood to cool before acting. Not doing so was reckless and stupid. But if he could, right then and there, he would do it.

He should have killed him again.

* * *

I was in the mood for a more serious one. I prefer serious over happy and yeah. I just write better when it's serious. I think anyway. I have no idea.

His thought process is probably too extreme at the end but hey! It's fanfic so I can do what I please! :D

We'll make it work. We'll make it work. Shh.

He's probably out of character anyway...I don't remember much! And I never finished the series! I still have yet to read the last book so I'm not to sure what happened. I only know some parts. And by some I mean 2%.

Well, don't know when I'll get the motivation to write more for this. It comes and goes, and for different stories. Who knows. It might be years since you'll see me update this story again. Or next week when I procrastinate on more essays.

Until then. Take care.


End file.
